


[Podfic] Experienced

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Authority Figures, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: Uther takes charge of Merlin's sexual education."You’re Arthur’s little friend. The homosexual."





	[Podfic] Experienced

**Author's Note:**

> I dislike the way the word "arse" sounds in my accent, but I (still, reposting this [six years later](http://sophinisba.dreamwidth.org/334678.html)) think this is the hottest podfic I have made or will make.

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Experienced.mp3) | **Size:** 24.8 MB | **Duration:** 54 minutes

  
---


End file.
